A Night To Remember
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: Takes place in the Season 1 finale. JT and Toby think that they take ecstasy and kiss. What happens when they realize they never took drugs?


**A Night To Remember**

It was the night after the last day of school. JT and Toby had invited Sean over, but only because he thought Emma would be there. JT apparently had wanted tips on how to get girls, and he thought Sean could give him information. Toby went along with it.

You see, Toby had feelings for JT. He had to keep them hidden, because he knew JT didn't feel the same. So he had told JT he had liked Emma, when he really didn't.

But JT had surprised the both of them by bringing something. Ecstasy.

Sean had went to cut it in half, so JT and Toby were left in the room.

"So, tonight's the night that you get your girl." JT says, smirking. Of course, JT had a secret he didn't tell anyone. He had a crush on his best friend, but since he was too scared to tell him, he had pretended to support his crush on Emma.

"Yeah, I guess." Toby sighed. He was so tired of hiding.

Before JT could say anything else, Sean came back in with the ecstasy cut in half. They both took it, chewing slowly like Sean had said.

...

About 20 minutes later, the girls had showed up, and JT and Toby were being in the bedroom with Manny and Emma. Emma was sitting next to Toby on the bed, and Manny was standing next to JT.

"You know Toby, I always kinda liked you." JT said, sounding out the "I" in "liked". Emma and Manny started giggling, although they were confused. JT had always seemed so girl-crazy.

"I like you too JT, like a lot." Toby replied, causing Manny and Emma to giggle even more.

"You guys should kiss!" Manny suggested, a huge smile on her face. She moved out of the way.

"Okay." Toby said and got up and walked towards JT.

"So how do we-" before Toby could finish talking, JT grabbed Toby's face and pulled him in, and their lips met.

Manny and Emma started giggling even harder and screaming in a fangirl way.

Just then, Sean walked in and Toby and JT broke apart. Sean looked at them in shock for a moment, before he saw Emma.

"Emma." Emma's smile faded and she walked out of the room. Sean and Manny followed her.

"Hey, we should go downstairs." JT gave Toby a quick peck on the lips. Then he ran downstairs. Toby laughed and decided to follow.

Jimmy stopped him on the stairs. Said something about ecstasy. Then he said that Ashley, had taken it not them, and he went upstairs.

Realization had hit Toby like a train. Him and JT had kissed while they thought they were high. Toby had meant it, but what about JT? Toby decided, they had already kissed, so what's too lose, right?

Toby took a deep breath and walked over to where JT was.

"JT. Sean switched the pills. We took aspirin. We're not on drugs. JT. We kissed while we weren't high." Toby said, and JT looked at him shocked.

JT automatically assumed Toby didn't like it, so he decided to act like he didn't either.

"Oh, it didn't mean anything. I thought I was high." JT said, not meaning any of it.

Toby felt a wave of sadness rush over him. He felt his eyes water up.

"What's wrong Tobes?" JT asked, concerned. He couldn't possibly be upset over this, right?

"Maybe it meant something to me." Toby said and ran back up to his room. JT realized what that meant. Toby liked him. JT then realized he should go after him.

JT followed him upstairs, and opened the door.

"Tobes, do you like me?" JT asked.

"Yeah...to be honest, I really do. I understand if you don't feel the same way." Toby sighed.

"But, Toby, I do like you. And I liked the kiss."

"But you said it didn't mean anything."

"Because I didn't think you liked it. Or liked me."

"Well I do."

By then, JT was sitting next to Toby on the bed. JT reached down and grabbed Tobys hand, and their heads turned and met each other's eyes. JT starts to lean in, and Toby did too. Their lips finally met again.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they both broke away and JT pressed their foreheads together.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" JT asked, blushing.

Toby cupped JT's cheek and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Toby smirked, and JT kissed his forehead.

"Let's go downstairs with everyone else." JT suggested, and they walked out and down the stairs holding hands. Surprisingly, no one else was there but Ashley and Terry, and a huge mess.

"Great." Toby sighed "Guess who's gonna have to clean that up."


End file.
